Never Boring
by Tentai.t
Summary: A peek into the Takano-Onodera household. Rated M for its naughtiness.


**The characters of Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi are property of Nakamura Shungiku**

**Rated M for language and adult sexual situations**

* * *

**Never Boring**

By Tentai.t

January 14, 2015

* * *

_Living with a partner brings certain pleasures to a relationship: sleeping together after a hard day's work; coming home to a home cooked meal or preparing it together with someone; waking up to soft snoring or the smells of someone cooking breakfast; cuddling in front of the TV or while reading. There's also the ease of not having to worry about needing to wake up an hour early, rushing off to get ready for work in your own apartment. Other little things too, like shared grocery and laundry duty or being served a hot cup of coffee by your partner and not having to make it yourself when you have a million edits to do before going to bed. _

_And the sex. Well, the sex, in its own way, once you've lived with someone for a while, becomes more… Comfortable? Not boring, no. Just available, at the ready. Or perhaps more accurately, whenever the cycle allows it; because, while in our Takano-Onodera household the sex might have mellowed a bit, things at the Emerald Department have certainly remained the same. _

This was Ritsu's wandering train of thought as his hands moved automatically through the panel making tasks they'd come to know by heart.

It was another hellish day at work. The Emerald Department was, as usual for the end of a cycle, running on fumes, everyone on their last nerves, trying to get the next edition out to the printers. Kisa sat cross-legged and crouched on his desk, frantically slicing photo typeset. Hatori was out of the office, personally picking up his mangaka's manuscript. Proofreading the phototypesetting and toner, Mino was his usual smiling self, but now his face shone with an almost crazed gleam.

And Takano-san… Oh, Takano-san was a force to be contended with, as always, running his well-oiled manga-making machine like the Editor in Chief that he was. One did _not_ want to piss him off when they had but three more hours before the printers started hounding them for manuscripts.

On the other hand, Ritsu, the junior of them all, had finished all of his tasks, save for the delivery of the manuscripts to the printers. So he was calmer than his old self would have been. With three years' experience on the floor, and Takano-san's expert tutelage, he'd learned that tasks needed to be done earlier than the set date; so that when the shit hit the fan (like it did pretty much every godforsaken deadline), one could remain calm and composed… and not like their Editor in chief, currently barking orders like an angry hound on the phone.

Despite all the thoughts tumbling through his mind, with detail and precision, Ritsu continued assisting Kisa, pasting the phototypeset into the conversation bubbles on the panels. It was a well-orchestrated assembly line; one they'd learned was much faster and efficient than taking the time to let go of the metal ruler and _Exacto_ knife to reach for the acid-free adhesive for each conversation bubble. Especially when every page the two of them handed over to Mino was being measured by the minutes ticking on the clock.

For just a moment, Ritsu stole a glance at Takano-san, noticing the tense jaw-line and tired eyes. Officially his lover of two years now, Takano-san was easier to read these days than before. Of course it was obvious that he was tired, but knowing him, Takano's irritability was likely more due to the fact that they hadn't been able to have a decent romp in bed, what with this edition being the _Natsu_ _Matsuri Special_ and the full-color spread for Yoshikawa-sensei's manga constraining the deadline.

"What do you mean you're stuck in a traffic jam?" Takano yelled into the phone. "You stick your head out of that taxi and yell at the damn idiots to get their asses going!" Takano slammed the phone down in frustration. "Every month… It's always like this!"

Handing Mino the last page of the last manuscript they had on hand, Ritsu rose to set his work table in order, although he left out the cutting materials and glue. Mino pored over the last page. Seeing nothing wrong with it, he put the manuscript all together to hand it over to Takano for the last proofread before send out. Then, he and Kisa also began clearing their desks quietly while their Chief looked over the manuscript.

Ritsu, knowing how his lover's mind worked, was already on the phone with Hatori, getting his exact location and planning to meet at the café at the train station midway to the printers. There, they could cut and paste all the phototypeset before Ritsu rushed it off to the press. Having done this before, he knew it would work and get the material in on time.

Calmly, Ritsu approached the editor's desk and cautiously put his hand on Takano's shoulder.

"Takano-san, if everything looks alright to you, I've already made plans to meet Hatori-san at the café by the _Hibiya_ station. We'll finish the typesetting and drop the pages off to the printers from there."

Though he knew it was slightly dangerous at this point, feeling confident of his plan, Ritsu was unable to keep himself from teasing his irate Chief. "That is, if you trust us with the final proof read..." He leant closer to Takano's ear and whispered, "_Senpai_."

Takano straightened up from reading the last page of the manuscript and glared over the rim of his glasses. He took a deep breath, taking in Ritsu's smug smile and tight ass, as his junior editor quickly retreated back to his station. Knowing he couldn't allow himself such cruel distractions at the moment, he dropped his eyes back down to the pages on his desk and huffed out a sigh.

"Good, good. That sounds like a good plan. Do you think you can make it in time?"

Ritsu was already packing up the adhesive and cutting materials along with the other manuscripts in his portfolio bag. "There are two of us, and Hatori-san can do the final proof read. I'm sure we can get it done in 15 minutes," Ritsu's voice held the assurance of his three years of editing. "He's already walking toward the café as we speak."

Looking up from the pages, Takano blinked his amazement and stifled a small smile. Onodera was full of surprises today, it seemed. "Ok, Go. I'm going to my Manager's meeting. Everyone else can go home."

"Onodera," he rubber-banded the manuscript in his hands, stood, and moved over to Ritsu's station to hand the newly-completed pages to his _kouhai_ as well. "We're counting on you."

Ritsu was hard pressed to hold in his own smile at how far he'd come and how much Takano had come to trust him professionally. He slipped the manuscript into his portfolio bag with a nod before darting out the door.

* * *

It was close to nine that night when Ritsu at last heard Takano's key go in the slot. After finishing with Hatori, he'd returned home to their apartment and had spent the last hour tucked into the couch with Usami-sensei's newest novel.

While waiting for Takano to finish at Marukawa, he'd eaten a small snack earlier, but knowing how Takano wanted them to eat together as much as possible, he'd still made a light dinner- just in case Takano wasn't able to get a bite after his meeting, before coming home. As soon as the front door clicked open, quickly putting his book down, Ritsu rose from the couch and went to the kitchen. He set the soup pot on medium high.

"_Tadaima_," came Takano's greeting.

"_Okaeri_," was Ritsu's reply. This brought a tender smile to Takano's lips as he put down his bags onto the _genkan_ along with his shoes. Ritsu noticed the big, brown shopping bag that he hadn't seen earlier at work.

"Have you eaten?" Ritsu asked after a light kiss on the cheek.

"Not yet. Have you? I'm famished."

"Dinner's ready when you want it. Grilled Salmon and Miso soup, ok? I can make a cucumber salad real quick if you like."

Takano bent and picked up the brown bag at his feet. "Yes, please. I'm going to shower first, if you don't mind."

Ritsu eyed the bag curiously but didn't press Takano about what it contained, imagining that it was most likely extra groceries. "Ok. I'll set the table. You come out when you're ready."

He had planned to give Takano a back massage after dinner, to rub away all the pressures of being Mr.-hard-ass-editor-in-chief. Takano-san's yelling was something that never changed; regardless of the fact he'd mellowed a little since they'd started living together. Despite this, everyone respected him and his intuition and Takano knew his guys were comfortable with his methods and didn't really take his yelling to heart. Still, it wasn't necessarily easy for him to always have to be the bad guy at work.

Slipping back into the kitchen, Ritsu half-expected Takano to join him to unload his shopping. Instead, Takano ambled off towards the back of the apartment with the brown bag tucked loosely under one arm.

A short time later, freshened up from his quick shower, Takano emerged from their bedroom wearing his usual sleeping attire of tank top and lounge pants. Ritsu nodded, pleased with the transformation and pulled out his own chair when Takano joined him in the dining room. They sat at the table and said their blessing before starting dinner.

Their meal conversation followed its usual pattern: there was some shop talk about work, discussion on how the hand over went. Takano asserted, and not for the first time, that if Yoshikawa-sensei wasn't worth his weight in gold, he would go over there himself and strangle the little bastard for delaying the manuscript every month.

Ritsu suggested that maybe Hatori-san should adjust Yoshikawa-sensei's deadline a day early without the mangaka knowing.

"That might work, I suppose," Takano hummed over his last bit of salmon.

After that, their table fell into a comfortable silence, born as much from exhaustion as from the fact that, by this point in their relationship, neither Takano nor Ritsu felt the need to fill the spaces between them with words. Once finished, they placed their dishes in the sink and started their wash, Ritsu rinsing the dishes and laying them out to dry after Takano washed them.

"Hey." Takano reached over to Ritsu's waist to pull him in closer for a hug, as Ritsu laid the last bowl on the drying rack. "I was really proud of you earlier, when you suggested meeting up with Hatori. It was an excellent plan. I wouldn't have thought of it in the buzz of it all."

"I-it was nothing," Ritsu replied. Silently he damned himself that, after all this time; Takano could still make him blush. "I-"

"Wait, let me finish," Takano said smiling. "So, because of that, I bought you some surprises."

Ritsu was genuinely shocked. Usually, Takano waited for the weekend for them to go shopping together, just so that they could get out of the whole work-home cycle.

"W-was that the brown shopping bag you had earlier?"

"Yup." Takano's grin grew wider. "I want you to see them before we turn in."

"Aww, but I was planning on giving you a massage tonight before bed."

"Umm," He smiled. "That sounds really nice. But I think you're going to like my surprise more…" Takano rubbed their noses together. "Come on, let's get ready for bed."

As he kissed Ritsu on the nose; Takano loosened one arm from their embrace and covertly reached past his lover to grab the big kitchen shears from the holder on counter behind Ritsu. Before Ritsu could notice what he'd done, Takano took him by the hand, pulling him out into the main room.

Hardly able to keep in his own excitement, Takano hurried them both toward the bedroom.

When the door opened and the light clicked on, Ritsu saw the brown bag now sat on the middle of their futon. He stepped over to it, wondering what might be inside. That Takano had gotten him something made him feel both awkward and excited.

While his attention was focused on his surprise, Takano stealthily placed the shears in the bedside drawer. This done, he headed into the bathroom to brush his teeth, calling out behind him, "I want you to open them once we're ready for bed."

As soon as Takano was out of sight, curiosity getting the best of him, Ritsu leaned over and took a small peek at the contents of the bag. He saw that the sack held not one item, but several, everything wrapped in black plastic.

Deciding to wait for Takano before exploring his presents further, Ritsu donned his pajamas and headed into the bathroom to get ready for bed as well.

They brushed their teeth in unison. The midsize bathroom still seemed spacious to Ritsu after their old apartments'. The apartment they'd found together was an improvement overall, with two bedrooms, a living room, dining room, kitchen, 1.5 baths, and a large balcony overlooking a quieter side of the city. Although it was an additional two train change and a 15-minute walk back home, with the both of them traveling together most of the time, the longer commute was hardly an issue. It was such an upgrade from their old residences too; Ritsu could no longer complain that the building catered largely to newly-weds, even if this fact still made him blush.

"Ready for your surprise?" Takano asked, wiping his chin on a hand towel after a final rinse of his mouth.

Ritsu was still bashful about receiving things, despite that they'd been together for so long. "Takano-san you rea-"

"We're at home now, Ritsu, ne?"

"Yes, Masamune." Ritsu began again, "Masamune, really you don't need to buy me-"

Distracting him, in an instant, Takano had his hand inside Ritsu's shirt, pulling him in by the waist as he bent down to kiss his neck.

"Masamune!" came Ritsu's breathy call of his name. "Wait! I'll never get to massage your back if you keep doing that!"

"I'm allowed to spoil my rising editorial star every once in a while, ne?" Takano continued to kiss down the column of Ritsu's neck, knowing that this was one of his weak spots.

"Yes. Yes. Stop what you're doing or we both won't be leaving this bathroom 'til morning!" Ritsu laughingly untangled himself from Takano and pushed his eager lover out of the bathroom.

"Ok," Takano conceded with mock disappointment. His baleful look was too quickly replaced with a sly excitement for Ritsu to take him seriously.

"Now, if you're ready for your surprises, sit on the bed and I'll hand them to you one by one."

Ritsu settled on the bed, hugging his knees. He watched Takano take a seat across from him, and begin fishing in the bag until he pulled out a medium-sized package.

"Is it okay if I open this one for you?"

Not really caring, one way or the other, Ritsu nodded. Takano undid the tape slowly while carefully watching Ritsu's blushing face.

"Um, maybe you should close your eyes first."

Though he felt sort of foolish closing his eyes, it was nice to see Takano so energized, especially on the eve of completing a cycle. Ritsu dutifully pressed his lids shut, a small smile on his lips. After a few rustling sounds and the scratch of tape being ripped from a box, Ritsu heard clinking.

"Hold out your hands, Ritsu. Come on…. And no peeking."

Ritsu could tell Takano was excited by the sound of his voice. Obediently he held out his hands, palms up, his smile now as bright as a child's on New Year's Day. He expected the surprise to be laid in his hands, so he was stunned when Takano suddenly clamped something around his wrists and pushed him onto his back.

"Takano-san! What the-"

Takano clicked the two pairs of lined cuffs he'd taken out of the box shut, locking the open ends opposite Ritsu's captured wrists onto the rungs of the head rest of the bed. "I thought it was '_Senpai'_, remember?" he whispered into Ritsu's ear.

"Oh, no!" Ritsu went wide-eyed, remembering his teasing from earlier this afternoon. "No, you don't. You're getting a '_Takano-san'_ right now! What the hell?"

Beneath Takano, Ritsu struggled with the cuffs.

"Well, seeing that you'd be so cruel to call me 'senpai', _at work _of all places; I think a just punishment is due, ne?"

"What?!" Ritsu left off his struggle momentarily to stare at his insane lover. "That was just me trying to make you smile! You were being your old grouchy self at work; I had to diffuse the situation somehow."

"Ahhh, so I should be grateful, huh?" Takano ran his palms down the insides of Ritsu's arms, eliciting a shudder from the smaller man beneath him. Then moving upwards and resettling himself, straddling Ritsu, Takano bent down to kiss his captive's forehead before his mouth shifted lower to nuzzle a burning ear.

"I was just teasing!" Ritsu's words were followed by an uneasy laugh at this whole situation.

Sitting back up, Takano ignored him as he twisted to the side to take up his goody bag again. "Mmmm. Let's see what else I have in here…"

He reached into the bag and brought out a long box. "I guess, since you're sort of tied up at the moment, I'll have to open this one for you too, eh?" Takano chuckled.

Watching with growing trepidation as Takano unwrapped the box and opened it, Ritsu's expression of nervous good humor became truly leery when a steel bar with _Velcro_ straps on each end was pulled out.

"What in the world is that?"

"It's called a spreader bar and the guy at the store told me that you might like it very much."

"Takano-san. Takano-SAN!"

Ritsu began to kick out as, with lightning speed, Takano turned himself around so he was holding his legs secure under his weight. Takano moved quickly to fasten each socked ankle into place, feeling really lucky that Ritsu had stilled now, seeming to trust him enough to go along with this and not kick him in the balls while trying to escape.

"You planned all this, didn't you?" Ritsu cried incredulously.

"Yes," was the calm reply. "Yes, I did. All because you called me, '_senpai'_," Takano's voice was breathy as he imitated, Ritsu's teasing.

"What?!" Ritsu chuckled a little at the terrible impression of him.

"Yep." Takano repeated, then his expression shifted into something surprisingly soft. "And maybe… Maybe, also because I've fantasized a little about this kind of thing with you, too."

"Pervert." Ritsu scrunched up his face.

"Oh, come on, Ritsu!" Takano's features had returned to a more comfortable look of daring. "Haven't you been _at least _a little bit curious yourself?" He took his weight off Ritsu's legs and situated himself by his feet. The bar kept Ritsu's feet 12-inches apart.

Lightly, Takano pinched Ritsu's toes. "Not too tight?"

Ritsu wiggled his toes as far away from the reach of Takano's questioning fingers. His toes were, in fact, very ticklish.

"You know," Takano continued, "it was very hard planning this while I was at my meeting."

"Oh?"

Ritsu found himself shocked that Takano would think about him, especially like _that_ during a business meeting. Not that he'd never done this himself about Takano, especially if the meeting was particularly dull. But still, he was Ritsu and Takano was… Well, Takano, imperious editor and chief. He was broken from these thoughts when Takano spoke again.

"And on the train ride home, too."

Takano nodded his head towards his tented lap. "Do you know how _hard_ it is to hide a _boner_ in a public place? See," he took one of Ritsu's cuffed feet and rubbed it along his erection. "It was very hard."

"Ha. You're very punny."

"Punny."

"Yeah, punny."

"Oh, God I love you." Takano chuckled as he bent down to kiss Ritsu on the lips, both of them smiling despite how awkwardly sadistic their situation looked.

"Stop laughing," Ritsu was working unsuccessfully at keeping a straight face. "Dark evil dungeon lords don't laugh."

"Yes, master." Takano dipped his head in mock submission.

"And, you should plan a little bit better next time you do this. As you can see," Ritsu said with as much bravado as he could muster. "I still have all my clothes on."

"Oh, I've planned for that as well." Takano reached over his secured lover and opened the nightstand drawer. He took out the kitchen shears he'd hidden there earlier and gave them a few snipping motions, making them _swish_ as he did.

"No." Ritsu's tone was adamant. "No! You're _not_ going to cut off these pajamas!" Realizing that in his present configuration he was at Takano's mercy, his voice slipped into a whine that made him wince. "They're my favorite ones!"

"I'll buy you ten new ones just like them tomorrow." Takano offered this as he was deciding what part of the pant leg to cut first. "What are you worried about? You always end up taking them off in the middle of the night…"

"No Taka—Masamune. Please don't cut my pants off." Ritsu pleaded getting into the spirit of their game. Trying to keep a serious face, he threatened, "I'll yell…"

Takano raised an eyebrow at this. Pleased with Ritsu's response he bit back his own grin. "You and I both know that one reason we got this pricey apartment in the first place was for its _excellent_ soundproofing." He bent down and whispered, "You can scream all you want. The neighbors won't hear you."

Trying to sound menacing but with much less success than he did at the office, Takano growled, before licking at the shell of his ear, "And even if they did, Ritsu; would you seriously want them to break in here and find you like this?"

Takano set his scissors aside and reached back into the bag to procure a small black pouch.

"Here. You won't even have to look while I do it," He pulled out a silky black blindfold, and much to Ritsu's dismay, proceeded to cover his eyes with it.

"You are really going to get it when this is through." Ritsu growled, realizing that Takano really actually intended to cut off his PJs.

"And how, pray tell, are you going to 'give it to me'?"

Ritsu could almost hear Takano smirking as he felt the tip of the shears slide into the hem of one of his pant legs.

"Don't move, Ritsu. I don't want to cut you."

"I don't know how I'll get you yet, but I will. I always do," Ritsu promised.

_Snip!_

"No!"

"Sorry." Takano's voice however, revealed he was anything but.. Another _sniiip! _"Are you mad?"

"Yes." _Snip!_

"We'll go shopping tomorrow." _Sniiip!_

"Hmph!"

"And you can model each one while you fit them." _Snip!_

"See, it's a win-win situation." _Sniiip!_

By then, Takano had finished cutting up one pant leg and started with the other.

Ritsu in turn, had become quiet, his breathing slightly uneven. It was unnerving, not being able to see, but the cold metal sliding against his skin as Takano cut away at his pants, had somehow become… _Exciting?_ He would go to hell before he'd ever admit to something like this, so Ritsu decided it was best that he kept his mouth shut until this whole ordeal was over.

_Sniiip!_

Every inch that was cut sent shivers up his leg. Whether from fear of being cut, the cold of the metal, or the undeniable sound that the shears made; each rasp of the blades added to his apprehension and he had to stop himself from trembling.

_Snip!... Snip!... Snip!..._ It sounded like it just went on and on.

"Hmmm. It seems like I wasn't the only one with a plan tonight." Takano eyed the tighty-whities that Ritsu wore after completely peeling his pants away and laying scissors on the bedside table.

Back when they dated in high school, his sweet and innocent _kouhai_ had worn this style of small, white briefs. He'd thought it was cute back then too. Meeting again 10 years later, Takano noticed that Ritsu had stopped wearing them, opting instead for looser, comfier boxers. But Ritsu knew exactly how to push his buttons and had been with pleasing regularity, ever since his not-so-innocent-anymore _kouhai_ had discovered that bringing back the little things from the past made him absolutely sex crazed.

Nervously, Ritsu swallowed and cleared his throat, hoping that his voice wouldn't crack. "I told you, I planned on massaging your back when you got home." Pleased with how nonchalant he was able to sound, he mentally gave himself a pat on the back. Then for effect, added, "Idiot."

Takano couldn't help but smile. Every now and then, his lover would get insecure about how deeply he was loved. What Ritsu didn't know, however, was that it was the little things like these: the back rubs, waiting to eat dinner with him, welcoming him home, or wearing something reminiscent of his sweet little _kouhai_; that made him fall harder, more and more every day.

They had gone through so much when they were apart, and even more so when they were together, that now, sharing this life with Ritsu, Takano couldn't help but feel grateful that some higher power had to have given them this second chance.

"Well…" Takano inserted an index finger and ran it along the band of Ritsu's briefs. "Since I love these on you so much, I _might _let you keep them." He pulled his finger back and snapped the band.

Bending down once more, this time Takano reached under the bed for a box he'd stowed away. He'd taken this out of the brown bag earlier so that he could wash it while he showered. The guy at the shop had recommended that something like this should be cleaned with a pH balanced soap before being used for the first time. Hoping against hope that he would get to use it, Takano laid this beside Ritsu's head.

Then he took in the sight before him, his lover bound and blind folded, but dutifully lying down despite how beautifully annoyed he was at being totally helpless. And, what's more, while obviously unnerved, Ritsu didn't seem like he was afraid of him. No. Maybe a little unsure about what to expect, but still trusting that he wouldn't hurt him, or at least stop when it mattered the most.

It was _so_ Ritsu.

Warmth filled Takano's chest that they'd reached this place in their relationship at last… Again.

Takano ran his palms up the length of Ritsu's legs, slowly gliding up his thighs, the notch of his hips, then under the hem of his shirt. He heard Ritsu draw in a sharp intake of breath. Following his fingers with his lips, Takano's tongue slid from the band of Ritsu's briefs to the dip of his belly button. His nose nudged his shirt as high as it would go. Frustrated and giving up when it refused to hike any higher, he rose and straddled Ritsu's lap.

He dipped and whispered once more into Ritsu's ear, "I hope you're not very fond of your shirt."

Ritsu was frozen, partly from not knowing the worst that could happen tonight and partly from how commandeering his lover had become. His breaths had turned shallow, little puffs escaping his open mouth. He was helpless to even just give his head a little shake "no." He waited for the cold metal to touch the fevered skin of his torso when Takano would _snip, snip, snip_ his shirt away.

But the cold and the sound never came. Instead, Takano grabbed both sides of his V-neck undershirt and ripped it open instead. In the darkness behind his blindfold, this and the chains rattling above his head were the only sounds he heard.

"Masamune!"

"It was in my way," a deep husky voice rumbled in his ear.

Takano shifted and, as if in apology, kissed Ritsu; his tongue reaching for his, pulling a moan from Ritsu's chest.

"I have one more thing to give you." Takano whispered after breaking their kiss. He pressed a button on the apparatus that he had earlier laid beside Ritsu's head: an anal vibrator.

The buzzing sound filled Ritsu's ear as Takano moved it closer to his cheek. His jaw grew slack when he felt the vibrations run down his jawline then lower to the length of his neck.

Takano's tones carried above the mesmerizing hum. "It's special and top of the line, the salesman said. There's a vibrating apparatus in the tip and another on the base.

"_Hands free_ for convenience."

Ritsu noticed his lover's voice was devoid of amusement now, and much huskier than normal. Maybe, he was feeling the power of their play just as much as he was?

"And before I forget, might I add, totally waterproof."

By then the vibrator had slowly slid down to one of Ritsu's nipples. The brown bud perked. As soon as the vibrations hit it, his other nipple became just as hard too. Ritsu's skin prickled from the back of his neck to his arms, his hands gripped the rungs of the headboard tightly.

He moaned when Takano drew his non-buzzing nipple into his mouth, lightly nipping it with his teeth.

Then Takano dragged the vibrator lower still, along the middle of Ritsu's belly, eliciting a shudder from lean abs. Lust-filled eyes watched as the rise and fall of his lover's chest was much more prominent now against the steady vibrating. He paused right before he lightly set the tip on the head of Ritsu's manhood.

"Mmmph!" Ritsu bit his lip to keep from crying out. His breathing came in shallow breaths.

Running the vibrator lower, with just the tip grazing Ritsu's skin, Takano slowly crawled simultaneously with it, finally positioning himself below bound feet.

Ritsu's thighs quivered as the vibrator slid along his legs. The tip touched the underside of one knee, proving it to be a very sensitive spot. His hitched breaths caught in anticipation as Takano's fingertips and the vibrator stroked the insides of his thighs, meeting toward his crotch. Finally when the vibrator settled on the base of his sac, Ritsu's loud groan and his back arching up from the bed became too much, even for Takano.

Taking the bar that held his captive's feet, Takano raised it, folding Ritsu's knees in. He pressed a button that allowed him to extend the spreader bar further, separating Ritsu's ankles three feet apart, ordering gruffly, "Keep your legs like this and don't move."

Quickly, Takano took the scissors up again. Pinching the briefs away from Ritsu's skin at the crotch, he carefully turned the sharp end of the blades well away from his lover's vulnerable parts and made one small snip on the bottom of the brief. Discarding the scissors properly, Takano put these back into the drawer before grabbing the bottle of lubricant inside. He dropped this beside the still humming vibrator.

Feeling Takano's eyes on him, Ritsu tried holding his legs still. He shivered when fingers slowly grazed along each of his legs, lips following suit, trailing soft, languid kisses down the underside of his thighs. He felt Takano slip his fingers under the crotch of his brief, and with the sudden jerking of his hands apart, he heard his briefs rip apart.

"Haahh!" Ritsu exhaled, releasing the breath he'd been holding the whole time.

The elastic waistband still intact despite the gaping hole he made on his briefs, Takano watched as Ritsu's full dick shifted upwards through the tear to rest upon his low belly.

He then gripped the stretcher bar again and pushed it higher, lifting Ritsu's ass off the bed. He dove down to lap away at his lover's exposed velvety sac.

"Oohhh…"

Ritsu couldn't help but whimper: his anticipation was killing him. He was hard as a rock, naked, blindfolded, and cuffed; his legs spread-eagled, and his ass unguarded. He couldn't gauge how big the vibrator actually was, but his imagination was running wild. He knew his Masamune would never hurt him, at least never on purpose, but not being able to see the size of the thing just added more to his anxiety. Whatever it was that he was going to get, he wanted it over. He wanted it now.

"Ritsu," Takano called to him. "I'm going to put it inside you, ok. But if you tell me to stop, I will." His own breathing had turned shallow, too. "Can I put it inside you?"

Not trusting himself to speak, Ritsu nodded his reply.

"Good boy," Takano praised.

With one hand he took the vibrator and laid it on Ritsu's chest. He flipped the cap of the lubricant bottle open and spurted a good amount onto it. He took this and spread a bit of the dripping lubricant around Ritsu's anus before painstakingly pushing the tip in.

The vibration drove Ritsu mad. He threw his head back into the pillow, his buttocks lifting up from the bed unconsciously. "Ahh. Ahh-haah-haah..."

"Is it good, Ritsu?"

A stiff shake of a brown head was all Takano initially received in answer.

"Ahh. Haah. Haah. 'Sah…muneh…" Ritsu trembled. He'd never experimented with toys, neither had he had the inclination to since Takano's been back in his life. A mixture of sensations ran through his body. The overpowering feeling of having feared the experience, the bewilderment at being exposed to such a thing; and the guilt and embarrassment that came along with feeling good from it, all ran through his mind as it quaked his core. He bit at his lips to keep from moaning.

Takano shifted the vibrator to hit his sensitive spot.

"Ohh! Aaughh! Oh! Please!" Shivering between pants, Ritsu struggled for words. It was so arousing and it scared him. He knew he was close and that anymore of it would mean that he'd be cumming too quickly from something other than his lover.

_No, not like this_, he thought. He didn't want this. "Mmmnnh…'Sam... muneh… take it out… take it out… too much…" His head thrashed on the pillow.

"What do you want?" Takano murmured. "Tell me. What do you want?"

"I want…" Ritsu breathed, "I want… you. I want… you… Inside me… Now. Please!…"

Takano took the vibrator out and quickly lowered his lounge pants. He slicked the length of his erection, then slid his torso under the spreader bar pressing between Ritsu's thighs. He shivered himself at the cold feel of the bar resting on his back.

Taking off Ritsu's blindfold, Takano kissed him on the lips, thanking him for allowing him to do that much. Reaching below them, he positioned the head of his penis to Ritsu's entrance.

_Slowly_ _now_, he reminded himself.

But as soon as he started pushing in, Ritsu moved the bar to Takano's buttocks with his legs, and used it to pull him in faster.

"_F-f-fuuck_, Ritsu!" Takano cursed gasping for breath. "God you feel _so good_!"

Ritsu's mouth was as frantic to be kissed as his ass was to be plundered. Craning his neck to lure Takano in, as soon as their mouths met again, his tongue snaked into Takano's mouth. In heated pants, their breath mingled between grappling kisses.

Takano reached for the keys to the cuffs, hoping to undo them so that Ritsu could embrace him, but was stopped instead. He dropped the keys on the pillow when he heard Ritsu's feral growl.

"_Leave them_."

Lip curling at this, Takano wrapped his hands around the crown of Ritsu's head to keep it from hitting the headboard and positioned himself so that he could better thrust into his lover. Pulling back, he hungrily pushed back deeper into Ritsu.

Ritsu cried out, his eyes shut tightly and tears pushed out of the corner of his eyes.

"Does it hurt?" Takano gasped.

"Noo… feels good… Keep… going… please—Ahh!"

Takano drove into him over and over and over again, sliding in his length in and out. "Ahh, Ritsu!"

Ritsu's tongue licked his upper lip, the sight of it beckoning another kiss from Takano. Ritsu's tongue flicked inside his mouth. Then his lips captured Takano's bottom lip and suckled on it.

_Holy fuck. When did he learn to kiss like that?_ Takano thought to himself.

The bar was biting into his buttocks, holding him captive as Ritsu pushed back at his every thrust. "Oh, god, Ritsu. You're so… tight… around me. Please tell me you're close because… I… can't…"

Ritsu looked back at him, almost unrecognizable; his face was flushed and his sultry, half-lidded eyes were dark orbs instead of green. Seductively, Ritsu ground out, "_Fuck me, Sen….paaiii_."

Provoked, Takano pushed faster and harder, determined to wipe that smug smile on his face. He wanted to hear his name from those lips. _His_ name. "Say… my name… Ritsu… What's… my name?"

"Mmaah… sa… mu...neh," Ritsu groaned over and over with every thrust. The chains on Ritsu's cuffs jangled against the headboard while his hands gripped the rungs tightly. "Aughh! Masa…mune. Fuck!... _Come on_!"

With a desperate roar, Takano pounded into him, making sure to hit that spot every time, praying to everything holy.

_Please, let him come with me_…

In a flash of white Takano climaxed, burying himself deep into Ritsu. His seed spilled with his every pulse and his choked cry rang in his lover's ears.

"Ritsu!"

Slumping forward, Takano still kept himself hunched over with his upper arms, careful to keep his weight from crushing Ritsu beneath him. His breaths came in shuddered heaves. He drew a shaky hand to their chests, checking to see if Ritsu had made it along with him, and sighed with relief when he felt the evidence of this slicking his fingers.

A few more seconds of rest and he was able to lift himself up, reaching again for the fallen keys to unlock the cuffs from the headboard.

As soon as Ritsu was free, Takano's arms came around him, holding him tightly against his chest, their hearts still beating fast from all the exertion. Ritsu brushed Takano's bangs away from his eyes and kissed his sweaty forehead.

"What...was that?" Ritsu asked disbelievingly at what had just happened. Their foreplay had heightened every sensation and emboldened his every reaction. "That was fucking amazing!"

Takano smirked as he reached behind him to pull at a _Velcro_ tab to free one of Ritsu's ankles. Arms contorted, he made it look so difficult Ritsu couldn't help but snort at the process.

"Oi, don't laugh! You're going to push me out!"

"That's what you get, pervert." Ritsu broke into a full laugh now.

"Hey, no. Really! You'll make a mess of the bed. I swear we'll have to change the sheets…"

Ritsu bent his leg and ripped the _Velcro_ off his other ankle. "There. Whiny baby."

"But I'm _your_ whiny baby."

"Maybe."

Takano groaned at the lame comeback and waged a full out tickle upon Ritsu at this. Though he was free from all his bindings now, Ritsu found he was still not able to escape the wrath of the dark evil dungeon lord, Takano Masamune.

* * *

Much later, after they'd cleaned up and settled, Ritsu lay awake next to a softly snoring Takano. While he was likely no less exhausted, his mind still buzzing with the endorphins of that evening's experience, wasn't quite ready for sleep.

Tucked in with his lover, curled up alongside him, a bent arm resting upon Takano's smooth, broad chest, Ritsu allowed his still spinning brain to run itself out. All the while, the hand on Takano's pecs, rubbed lightly. Noting this, Ritsu realized with a start that such tender motions came as naturally to his fingers now as cutting and pasting had early that day with the panels.

This thought brought a small smile to his face.

_Yes, living together had surely brought more into their relationship. _

_Lovers are able to push forward, discover things about themselves that they didn't think that they could do on their own. It turns out, that some things in life are best discovered together. The commitment, the intimacy, the camaraderie, that feeling of being held safe in someone's arms and knowing that you have that someone to call your home. That's ultimately where every relationship blossoms. Love after living together with someone for so long is comfortable. It's mundane. It's adventurous. It's work._

But... Glancing over to the night table, the handcuffs and blindfold still out on its top, Ritsu sighed and his eyelids, heavy at last began to drop.

_But depending on how much love there is between two people, it'll never be boring. _

* * *

**Omake**

"Let me see that thing!"

Ritsu grabbed the cleaned anal vibrator from Takano, turning it over from one hand to another. It was morning and Takano was putting the last evidence of the previous evening escapades away.

"I can't believe I was scared of this thing." Ritsu snorted as he pinched the tip of the vibrator.

It was a sleek, curved prostate stimulator. Its tip was an inch and a half wide, and narrowed at its base to a dip that acted as a stopper. A stimulator near the base jutted out from the front so that when the vibrator was inserted all the way, the stimulator could vibrate along the perineum as well, doubling the pleasure.

On the handle, there were two small buttons, for each of the vibrating apparatuses. When Ritsu pressed one several times, the intensity of the vibrations grew stronger.

"Wow, this was hardly what I was imagining behind the blindfold." Ritsu chuckled uncomfortably at this admission. "I thought this was some sort of monster cock that you were going to force into me."

Takano grinned at the blush on his lover's face.

"I would never do that to you, you know," he said with a yawn, still exhausted from the week.

Since they didn't have to rush into work, he dropped down on their morning-made bed, but not without pulling Ritsu down with him. Takano put one of Ritsu's arms around him and settled himself onto his chest.

"_My_ monster cock is the _only_ monster cock you should know." Wrapping his arm around his Ritsu, Takano rubbed his cheek into the crook of his lover's shoulder, trying to find that perfect spot.

"Braggart," Ritsu grumbled above him.

Takano grinned at this and lifted tipped his head up just enough for their gazes to lock. "So, did you like your surprise?"

"Well, yes," Ritsu started slowly, "but maybe it'll only be for special occasions…" Ritsu pulled on the tip of the vibrator he still held with his index finger and then released it, watching the silicone spring back to maintain its shape.

His green eyes then shifted to Takano and his forehead furrowed. "Hey, have you ever done this sort of thing with anyone else before?"

Takano's own brow dipped in response to the question and he dropped his head back down.

"No," came his muffled reply.

Ritsu felt a small pang in his gut that the reason Takano had averted his gaze was because he wasn't being quite honest. The twist unraveled an instant later when his lover's next words revealed the true reason Takano had looked away.

"It took a lot of guts for me to go in the store. It was five floors up to reach the section with those 'toys' and the guy that helped me out wore a fucking French maid's costume."

The arm around Ritsu's torso tightened as Takano let out another yawn with gusto. "Maybe we can go shopping there together one of these days."

He growled lightly as his favorite pillow shifted, turning back to the still-open drawer of the nightstand. Sleepy eyes rose again to watch Ritsu drop the vibrator into the drawer and close it.

"Maybe I can try our recent aquistions on you, one of these days," Ritsu ventured before returning to his previous posture.

Takano settled back in before answering, humming with pleasure at the peace of their home, the warmth of the one beside him.

"Surprise me…"

Ten seconds later, Takano breath was heavy with sleep. Ritsu's fingers moved on their own to comb through his lover's hair. Brushing a loose strand behind Takano's ear, his mind was already churning with possibilities.

After all, he had told Masamune he'd get him for ruining his favorite pajamas.

Fin.

* * *

On another note, should you decide to play with 'toys', I have a few tips to keeping it safe:

Keep them sanitized by using a pH balanced soap before and after use. Regular soaps can be harsh and destroy the integrity of the material. Most feminine hygiene washes are pH balanced and are cheaper. Dry before storing.

Store your playmates in breathable cotton bags separately and with the batteries taken out. Materials such as silicone can 'melt' when they are stored together. Some batteries when stored for long periods, can leech out dangerous acid that is poisonous should they touch skin. Always inspect your toys before play.

And lube, never forget the lube. Don't hurt yourself by not using it. Check to see which lube is compatible to the material of your toys. Some oil-based lubes may damage the toy's exterior, making it not safe for use. Water-based lubes are still the safest, in my opinion, and the easiest to get out of the sheets- winkwink.

Lastly, should you ever engage in bondage play, the most important thing is consent. Have a safe-word that you can use when things get out of your comfort zones.

And with that, I thank you for reading this one-shot. I hope you enjoyed it in as much as these pervy thoughts (tortured) entertained me while I did my chores. Please help me thank Cerberus Revised for being the awesome editor, beta, teacher, friend that he is. He polished this so much, you won't believe how choppy it was before he came and tweaked it. If you liked it, send him a shout out and check out his stories as well. They are absolutely beautifully written!

Tentai


End file.
